


Night

by lazydwarf



Category: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydwarf/pseuds/lazydwarf





	Night

Qui-Gon leaned against the doorway, looking down at the young man sleeping in the bedroom. All his thoughts were swimming over the figure sprawled in comfort on the bed. No matter how hard he tried to clear his mind, the same litany of questions kept running through it.

What am I doing thinking about him this way?

How can anyone look at him and not think about him this way?

The curtains moved slightly in the breeze coming through the window and the moonlight cast a beam over Obi-Wan's face, causing him to shift in his slumber.

What is he dreaming about?

Would he rest so peacefully if he knew what I was thinking about him?

What right do I have wanting to bind this man to me before he's had a real chance to go out into the world and make his own decision?

What would I do if he decided on someone other than me?

Qui-Gon leaned his head onto the door frame, sighing quietly. He couldn't remember exactly when his feelings for Obi-Wan had changed, the growth had been so gradual and brought on by such closeness. Still, he knew that if he expressed his wants and needs to Obi-Wan, their relationship would be forever altered. And he would never be able to forgive himself for that rift.

Qui-Gon stepped back from the door frame with his decision made. He was a Master Jedi and could put this away with all of the other rash emotions one must control to remain a Jedi.

Shoulders slumping, Qui-Gon turned and walked away, never seeing the wanting eyes watching him.

-end


End file.
